Helen Wheels
History 'Background' Helen was taken under Servantis' wing, suggested to be an orphan, runaway or outcast. Servantis used Kevin's powers and a Kineceleran to turn Helen into a Human/Kineceleran hybrid. Helen, along with Manny, Alan and Pierce formed a group, led by Kevin, and they were used by Servantis to do "nasty things." After they failed in their ultimate mission to kill Ben, Servantis wiped Helen's memories, along with the others and set them lose in the Null Void. Somehow, Helen escaped the Null Void with Manny and Pierce, lacking knowledge of what the Null Void was. Helen, Manny and Pierce formed a team, using Plumber equipment and a Mark I Null Void Projector to disintigrate aliens (actually sending them to the Null Void). Pierce accidently got put into the Null Void Projector, believing Pierce was dead, Helen and Manny continued the work. Though some of those they captured were DNAliens, most of them were innocent aliens. 'Alien Force' After capturing a DNAlien in Plumbers' Helpers, their alien scanner points out Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Manny believes them to be aliens so he sets fire to a truck in hopes to see whether they are or not. They then capture Kevin in hopes of leading Ben and Gwen to them, where Kevin corrects them about the Null Void Projection. After a fight, Helen realizes that Ben, Gwen and Kevin aren't the enemy and that they have been sending the wrong aliens into the Null Void. Helen declared that she and Manny had to go into the Null Void and rescue all those who weren't meant to be in there. Manny was against the idea, until she reminds him that it was what Pierce would do. Helen reappears alongside Pierce and Manny in Voided, working with Max Tennyson trying to stop Dr. Animo. She contacted Gwen to find help. Then along with the help of Ben and Max, they defeat him. In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Helen, alongside Pierce, Manny and Max, leave the Null Void to help fight in the Highbreed war. Once the war is over, she becomes a pupil under Max. In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Helen and the others were on their way to a training mission. However, when Vilgax landed on Earth, Max detoured to fight Vilgax. Helen was swiftly defeated by Vilgax. In Above and Beyond, Helen and the others try to rescue Max when he is attacked by Ben aboard a Plumber research station, where Helen fights and is defeated by Echo Echo. Later, she fought Humungousaur with the orthers, using the draft from her speed to fan Alan's fire and trap Humungousaur in a wall of fire. After sacrificing herself, among the others, to prevent the station from crashing into London, Max arrives and explains that the whole scenario was really a training exercise to see if they are ready for the Plumber Academy which they passed with flying colors. 'Ultimate Alien' In Absolute Power: Part 1, Alan mentioned that Helen, along with Manny, Pierce and Viktor, had been attacked and had her powers absorbed by Ultimate Kevin. She got her powers back after Kevin was returned to normal. 'Omniverse' Helen returned in Weapon XI: Part 1, where she and Manny were on Khoros, arresting Gorvan. However, they were attacked by Phil and Leander. Helen battled Phil, but was quickly defeated, just as Ben, Gwen and Rook arrived to rescue them. Ben took them to Kevin's garage where Alan explained that they were used by the Rooters and had their memories altered. They went to the Null Void to help Kevin, but Servantis brainwashed him, Helen and Manny into destroying Ben, but were defeated by Alien X. In Weapon XI: Part 2, just as they were about to destroy Ben, a mutated Kevin grabbed Servantis, destroyed the crystal on his forehead and used Feedback's powers to free them from his control forever. Powers and Abilities Like normal Kinecelerans, Helen has enhanced speed. She is fast enough to run up a wall and create tornadoes by running in a circle. According to Argit, Helen is the fastest Kineceleran he's ever seen. In addition to her powers, Helen is quite skilled with computers and technology. Weaknesses Helen can be knocked out by Vilgax's energy blasts or Alan's fire blasts. Helen can be controlled by Alien X. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Humans (Formerly) Category:Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Kineceleran Hybrids Category:Females Category:Null Void Prisoners (Formerly) Category:Rooters (Formerly) Category:Plumbers Category:Characters with Enhanced Speed Category:Characters with Tornado Generation Category:Characters with a Plumber Suit Category:Characters with a Plumber Ship Category:Voiced by Juliet Landau